Mi pobre demonio
by Chibidianita
Summary: Kaori es una chica de tan solo 15 años de edad, su vida es completamente normal, vive en una casa perteneciente a la clase media junto con su mamá, su papá y una gata de nombre "Saky", sin embargo al comenzar la escuela preparatoria su vida se llenara de misterio y esencia sobrenatural al momento de decidirse a hablarle a aquel chico extraño y solitario que es apartado de la clase.


**NOTA: Hola pues bien esta es la primera vez que escribo, siempre me la paso inventando historias en mi cabeza y hace poco comencé a escribirlas pero no se las he mostrado a nadie porque me da pena además que puede que me empiecen a alabar y me sentiría muy genial XD así que prefiero que primero me den sus opiniones ustedes a quienes no conozco y sé que serán sinceros y darán buenas críticas porque de seguro ya tiene experiencia en esto.**

**Mi historia no es de ningún anime es sólo algo que se me ocurrió pero es maso menos al estilo anime espero les guste y déjenme unas buenas críticas para poder mejorar. Gracias. **

La chica abrió sus ojos desconcertada no tenía idea de que hora era, lo único que quería era dormir mas tiempo así que volvió a cerrar los ojos pero por alguna extraña razón no podía volverse a dormir algo la tenía preocupada, volvió a abrir los ojos y observo el techo por varios minutos aun adormilada pensando en cosas sin relevancia alguna como que era lo que había soñado, o que anime vería por la tarde hasta que por fin lo recordó... Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y ese día iniciaba su vida preparatoriana.

Giro rápidamente su cabeza hacia la derecha buscando su reloj despertador y entonces sí que se alarmó, ya eran las 6:30 am y las clases comenzaban a las 7:15 am, así que inmediatamente salto de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse.

-¡Pero cómo pude olvidarlo!, ¿Qué rayos pasa por mi cabeza?, ¡A qué clase de chica de 15 años se le olvida que tiene que ir a su primer día de clases en una de las preparatorias más reconocidas de la ciudad! Aaaaaah!-

Salió corriendo de la habitación con su mochila ya preparada y su nuevo uniforme, miro el reloj de su muñeca, y ya estaba decidida a salir corriendo por la puerta hasta que su mama la llamo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas tan rápido jovencita?

-A la escuela mamá, ¿a dónde más iría?- le respondió con una voz de fastidio-

-Nadie ira a su primer día de escuela sin desayunar- la miró severamente, no dejaría que su hija hiciera el ridículo desmayándose a mitad de clases por no haber comido absolutamente nada-

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya es muy tarde, no quiero ser la última en llegar a la ceremonia de bienvenida!- contesto apurada, deseando que su mama no le dijera nada más y la dejara libre-

-No es mi culpa que no te hayas levantado temprano por haberte desvelado jugando videojuegos anoche- Su mirada era aterradora, de verdad estaba enfadada entonces cambio de táctica y con un puchero tratando de dar lastima le dijo- Si llego tarde... me volverán a poner apodos como los años anteriores y no podré hacer tantos amigos como tu quisieras, mis años de preparatoria serán iguales a los de la secundaria y jamás tendré un novio, me quedare viviendo aquí para siempre y... -su madre le interrumpió antes de que continuara.

-¡Está bien! ya basta con tu teatrito, toma- le extendió la mano y le entrego una bolsa de plástico que contenía un jugo y un sándwich- Sabia que pasaría esto así que te lo prepare pero esperaba convencerte de al menos desayunar.

-La joven miro conmovida a su mamá y le dio un enorme abrazo antes de salir corriendo para poder llegar corriendo a la escuela-

-Gracias mamá-

...

- ¡¿Mei-chan?!

- ¡Kaori!

-Waaaa no esperaba que quedáramos en la misma clase

-Lo se waaaa que bien, ven siéntate aquí en frente.

Kaori se sentó donde le indico su amiga, ya sabía que habían quedado en la misma preparatoria pero que suerte que les haya tocado en el mismo salón. Conoció a Mei en el primer año de la escuela secundaria desde el primer día de clases y desde entonces se volvieron amigas muy unidas en especial porque cada año quedaban en el mismo grupo de nuevo.

-oye Mei

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira ese chico, ¿no te parece lindo?

-A ver, A ver- Mei giró la cabeza buscando quien era el chico que era de interés de su amiga y lo vio, su expresión alegre cambió al instante por una de sorpresa combinada con preocupación- Emm, Kaori ese chico... pues si es lindo pero...

-Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Lo conoces?

-En realidad no pero, ¿no te da una extraña sensación de escalofríos con sólo mirarlo?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... sí un poco pero en realidad no es mucho y no me importa mucho.

-Hace un rato escuche hablar a una chica que iba en el mismo salón que él desde que iban en la primaria y dijo que esa sensación es normal, que todos sus compañeros con los que han estado lo han sentido e instintivamente se alejaron de él, también dijo que hasta los profesores temen hablar con él y lo evitan... es muy extraño ¿no lo crees? Después de escuchar eso me dio más miedo acercarme a él o tan si quiera mirarlo.

-Vaya, eso es algo muy triste... pobre chico. ¿No sabes cómo se llama?

-Emm me parece que Tatema Tsuki, algo así dijo esa chica.

El chico estaba sentado hasta atrás del salón a lado de la ventana que daba la vista al exterior del

edificio, tenía la vista perdida en el cielo, casi no se movía, al parecer no deseaba llamar la atención de nadie. En cuanto terminaron de conversar las dos amigas entró el profesor y dio inicio a las clases, sin embargo, Kaori no podía dejar de pensar en aquel chico y cada cierto tiempo le invadían las ganas de girar la cabeza y mirarlo pero como estaba muy lejos sería demasiado obvio que lo miraba y tal vez el profesor la regañaría o el chico se sorprendería y tal vez la odiaría, así prefería aguantar su curiosidad y seguir mirando al frente y tomar notas de clase.

**Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo depende de cuantas personas me lean o cuantos comentarios tenga y ese tipo de cosas subiré el segundo capítulo y si se da que no me lee nadie igual subiré el siguiente capitulo XD.**

**Hasta la próxima w**


End file.
